


you control me (even if it’s just tonight)

by happilyyhalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyyhalo/pseuds/happilyyhalo
Summary: Louis rides Harry and thinks he's in control.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142





	you control me (even if it’s just tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with my second pwp. This idea was inspired from when I was looking for a fic that really didn't exist but a lot of people were interested in. I definitely didn't do it justice but I tried my best! 
> 
> As always, thank you so much to miss Kaci [(@softloubabie)](https://twitter.com/softloubabie) for being the best beta and friend and for making the lovely moodboard! I love and appreciate you so much!
> 
> Another thank you to miss KK [(@luviebaybie)](https://twitter.com/luviebaybie) for looking over this and for always being there and supporting me. I love you!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I would love to here any feedback you have!

Harry was lying naked on their California king bed, watching and admiring all of what Louis had to offer. Louis was standing in their connected bathroom, finishing up his routine. Harry watched as he slowly walked back into their room and towards the end of their bed in all his naked glory. Louis gave him a sultry look before crawling up the bed and straddling Harry’s narrow hips. He reached down and intertwined their hands, grinding his bare ass onto Harry’s semi-hard member. Louis untangled their fingers and started to rub his body with Harry’s large, calloused hands. 

A loud, deep groan erupted from Harry’s throat. “Shit, baby.” The praise made the heat grow in Louis’ belly. He leaned down and kissed the gorgeous man below him. Their kisses always start out soft and slow, but quickly turn hot and heated. Harry pressed his tongue against Louis’ lips, silently asking for permission in. Louis, playing hard to get, denied him and just continued their kissing. Harry wasn’t having this. His hands were currently resting on Louis’ waist, but slowly slid up his torso and stopped at his ribs. With his large hands and Louis’ small body, Harry reached over with his thumbs and rubbed the pink nubs on his chest. Louis gasped and Harry took advantage of his open mouth. He smirked into their kiss and his hands made their way down Louis’ body and eventually ended up resting on his ass.

Louis eagerly sucked on Harry’s tongue and continued grinding on Harry’s now hard and throbbing dick. While still kissing, Louis reached under his pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube that he placed there earlier that night. Once he had it, Harry started to sit up. Louis pulled back from their kiss and gently pushed Harry back down to the bed. He leaned down and took Harry’s earlobe in between his teeth, slightly nibbling on it before he spoke. “Let me. I’ve got this.”

Louis leaned back up into his original position. Harry was staring up at him with lustful eyes. Louis uncapped the bottle of lube and squeezed a little onto his fingers. Unknown to Harry, Louis had prepped himself before their dinner reservation; fingering himself and stuffing himself with his emerald green butt plug, the one that was always nestled perfectly against his prostate. Louis took his lube covered fingers and reached around himself towards his hole. He rubbed his fingers around the plug, helping lubricate the area. He took his non-lubed hand and slowly pulled at the plug. When Harry heard the undeniable sounds of the plug, his eyes widened and they somehow became even more glazed over than before. 

Louis smirked and tossed the plug towards the other side of the bed. He reached for the lube again, putting some more on his hand before reaching behind and grabbing Harry’s hard and angry cock. A loud hiss came from Harry. “Fuck, that’s cold, Lou.” 

Louis rolled his eyes before replying “Don’t worry, I’ll keep it nice and warm in a little bit.” 

Harry threw his head back against the pillow, his eyes rolling back into his head as Louis continued to work him with his hand. Louis silently laughed to himself thinking about how much control he currently had over Harry. It wasn’t like this all the time. There are so many times and instances where he is pliant and writhing all over the sheets from how good Harry fucks him, but moments like this one are some of his favorites. He feels like he actually has some kind of power role in the bedroom, and he uses these moments to their full advantage.

Louis was pulled from his thoughts when Harry began heavily panting and twitching below him, a tell-tale sign that he was close. Louis immediately pulled his hand away. He didn’t want that cum to go to waste. He used his fingers to quickly prep himself some more. Once satisfied, he rose up onto his knees and reached behind him to grab Harry’s cock. He placed the leaking head at his entrance and slowly began to sink down on the throbbing cock. No matter how much prep he did, Harry’s cock always filled and stretched him out. A soft whimper escaped his pink bitten lips as he was fully seated on the cock. 

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ plump thighs and began rubbing the tanned skin. The tight, wet heat of Louis was incredible. He fought off the urge to thrust up into it, knowing Louis needed a little time to adjust. Louis began circling and grinding his hips and a deep, rumbling groan came from Harry. Louis slowly rose onto his knees before sinking back down, gasping as the head of Harry’s cock grazed his prostate. He continued this motion, up and down, up and down. The grunts and moans from Harry acting as fuel on the fire for Louis. Louis clenched around Harry and worked himself faster on the cock. Louis’ thighs began to ache, so he leaned down to capture Harry’s lips in a steamy, passionate kiss. 

Harry felt like he was on top of the world. Kissing Louis was one of his favorite things to do. They both put all their love and affection into these kisses, which just made them one of the best things in the world. Harry’s hands gripped Louis’s waist and Louis’ hands had planted themselves next to Harry’s head. Harry had been letting his hair grow out over quarantine, so Louis slightly moved his hands to thread themselves into the growing locks. 

Louis tugged lightly on the ends of Harry’s hair. Harry pulled away from their kiss but reconnected his lips with Louis’ jaw and neck. He bit and sucked along his jawline, littering it with small, purple bruises. Louis worked his pelvis forward and back as Harry continued his assault on his neck. Louis’ neck began to tingle and sting, feeling the effects of Harry’s marks. Louis was whimpering, whining and writhing against Harry’s body. Harry tightened his grip on Louis’s waist, fighting the urge to flip them over and pound into the tight heat that was Louis. Harry pulled away from Louis’ neck, pecking his lips once again and saying a quick “I love you” before letting Louis continue his job.

Louis leaned back and put his hands on the bed at the sides of Harry’s thighs. He pulled his feet from underneath him and placed them up by Harry’s pecks. He looked down at Harry before slowly lifting his hips up towards the ceiling. He quickly dropped his hips again and lifted them back up. Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry’s long and thick cock against his velvety walls.

Harry groaned at the motion of Louis’ hips. The friction between them was mind-blowing. Harry placed his hands under Louis’ ass to spread his cheeks further apart. He began thumbing and pulling at Louis’ rim, feeling how the ring of muscle stretched around him. He heard a whimper above him and then a soft “no touching.” He pulled his hands away from the puffy rim, dragging his hand up over Louis’ balls and taking his dick into his larger hand and began jerking Louis off. 

Louis completely lifted himself off of Harry’s cock. He sat back up onto his knees. Louis reached for the tie that Harry left on the end of the bed. The powder puff blue tie that he wore earlier in the night felt soft in his hands. He grabbed Harry’s hands and tied his wrists together. He pulled the tie up towards their headboard and secured it there. “I said no touching. I’m in charge tonight.” 

Louis leaned back and placed his hands over Harry’s laurel tattoos. He began alternating between working his hips in a figure eight motion and riding Harry’s cock. “You look so hot like this, baby. You ride me so well.” Louis never lasted long once Harry started talking to him. “Looking like a queen on her throne up there, baby.” The fire in Louis’ belly continued to grow. His legs became numb and pleasure tickled through his body as Harry thrust up into him. Louis fell forward onto Harry’s chest. 

Harry continued to lift his hips up off the bed and into Louis’ body. He was able to slip his wrists out of the tie and he grabbed Louis’ body and flipped them over. Louis’s head hit the pillow and his eyes rolled back into his head as Harry pounded into his little body. Harry angled his hips and nailed Louis’ prostate head on. 

“Wore yourself out huh, baby? Worked yourself on my cock for so long that you couldn’t do it anymore, could you?” Louis could only nod in response. He felt like he was about to burst from the amount of pleasure Harry was giving him. “So fucked out that you can’t even speak.” With a final thrust from Harry, Louis came untouched all over his and Harry’s chests. 

Harry wasn’t far behind. Staring down at his beautiful boy, who looked absolutely wrecked, did it for him. Harry pumped his thick, warm cum into Louis’ used hole. When he finished and caught his breath, he slowly pulled out and watched his load begin to spill out. He leaned over Louis and kissed him deeply. Harry pulled away and looked into Louis’ glazed over eyes. “Just because you thought you were in control tonight doesn’t mean anything, baby. Just remember it will always be me who’s truly in control.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave kudos or comments :)
> 
> please feel free to reach out any of these socials:
> 
> [tumblr](https://happilyyhalo.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/happilyyhalo)


End file.
